Love has no end
by merderbaby
Summary: Kim didn't write the letter because she fell in love with someone else she wrote it because she was pregnant and the last thing she wanted was for Tommy to get distracted. But now after 17 years of being apart fate brings them back together. How will Tommy react when he finds out the truth and when he learns that his daughter is falling in love with his red ranger


"Danni!" Kimberly Heart yelled up the wooden staircase of her home, her 16-year-old Daughter was starting her first day of Reefside High today and she was still in her room. It wasn't like Daniela, as soon as she knew she was going to a school that had a soccer field she was bouncing off the walls. Now it was the first day of that school and she failed to arrive for breakfast "Hurry up, or you're going to be late!"

"I thought you were giving me a ride?" Danni asked, as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a pink T-shirt and a denim jacket, a pair of white trainers were on her feet and her shoulder length caramel colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Kim nodded "I am she told her daughter "but I have to leave soon...and so do you"

"Okay," the 16-year-old said, stepping off the last staircase and placed her backpack near the front door "Breakfast?"

"Kitchen"

Danni nodded and entered the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice, before grabbing a handful of toast from the table

"Ready to go" Kim asked"

"Yep let's get the show on the road

xXx

"Are you nervous?" Kim asked her daughter as her pink ford focus came to a full stop outside of Reefside High; Danni sat beside him clutching her pink backpack to her chest and staring intently into space. She had been quiet for most of the ride and that wasn't like her.

"A little," she answered "I mean this is the first day of school and everything"she responded, pulling off her seatbelt and opening the passenger's door and climbing out.

"I'll see you after school, I love you" Kim said

"I love you too mom" Danni called back

Xxx

"Dr. Oliver," a woman with short black hair, glasses and a professional suit approached him from behind "I'm Principal Randall"

Tommy smiled and held up his hand to shake "It's nice to meet you," he said "It's your first day too, isn't it?"

Randall didn't take his hand, merely opened the folder she had with her "Yes," she said, slowly "I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of Paleontology, would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers"

"Just looking for some peace and quiet," Tommy told her

Randall looked unconvinced "So you became a High school teacher," she stopped in front of him "that doesn't make a whole lot of sense now does it Dr. Oliver?"

"You know, I was thinking; maybe we should get together" Tommy suggested "that way you can fill me in on what you expect of me"

"I expect you to make it hard for them," Randall told him "painful if at all possible. If they smile, you know you're doing something wrong. Now, I'm off to find my first truant...we'll talk later"

Tommy watched her leave before shaking his head and heading to his first class.

-Scene-

The bell rang at Reefside High as the first period science class of the 12th grade began, signaling the beginning of their last semester at the school. The science class was bouncing off the walls, as they waited for the teacher too arrive and most were just running around and throwing paper airplanes at one another. One girl was sitting at the front of the class filing her nails and rolling her eyes at the childish antics of her classmates behind her; another was busy in the far corner of the room writing things in a notebook, one boy was sitting staring blankly into space and another was typing away at his laptop.

Doctor Tommy Oliver opened the door to the class and entered his eyes widening slightly at the attitude of the supposed to be young adults in the room. Guys!" he called over the noise "Settle down! Take your seats, please."

The class quieted down slowly and turned their attention to the man at the front "I'm Doctor Oliver, and this is first period science" he placed his briefcase on the desk "Before we start are there any questions"

The blonde girl near the front, dressed in a pink cheerleader-like outfit raised her hand high into the air. "Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell," she smiled standing and walking up to him. Everyone in the room sighed with annoyance. Cassidy ignored this and continued "Doctor Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchor and reporter for our school TV station," the class groaned again "I'm sure our viewers are wondering - well, you don't look old enough to be a teacher"

Her smile dropped as she turned around "Devin, are you getting this?" she barked at the brown haired boy holding a camera, who had previously been staring into space.

"Cassidy," Tommy replied "I promise you, I'm old enough. So let's put the camera away"

"You missed it!" she hissed to the boy as they returned to their seats

"For now let's talk about you guys," Tommy continued "and what you expect of yourselves in this class," he went on "Because that's what's really important" he looked around the silently non-responsive class until his eyes fell upon an empty stool "Is uh, someone missing?"

Before anyone could answer there came a small knock at the door, it was opened and Danni appeared in the doorway looking at Tommy. Principal Randall stood behind her "Dr. Oliver," the principal said her hand on Daniela's shoulder, causing the girl to flinch slightly "This is your new student. Daniela Hart."

Tommy looked at the girl in front of him and thought to himself

"Why does this girl look so much like me and her last name it couldn't be not my Kimberly, no anyone could have that last name" Tommy sighed

-Scene-

On the school soccer field, two boys were practicing and were evidently skipping their first lesson to do so. One boy was fully clad in a padded suit and shaking like a leaf in the net, across from him another boy was wearing a red soccer uniform and kicking a red soccer ball slightly in the air with his foot. His keep-ups lasted a few seconds before he kicked the ball high into the air, flipped sideways after it and delivered a fierce and powerful kick as it came back down; as he landed the ball hurtled through the air towards the goalie, which gasped and dodged to avoid it.

The soccer star groaned "Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it!"

"You sure we're not going to get in trouble for this?" the goalie called worriedly "I mean...the bell rang and it's the first day of school"

The red-clad soccer played sighed "Look, if anyone says anything tells them, Connor McKnight gave you permission to be out here" he stated

"Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy!" the goalie exclaimed "She worked in a prison or something before she came here"

"Don't worry about Randall. She's a woman," Connor began, fully unaware of whom was walking up behind him, despite his goalie waving his arms clearly telling him to shut up "And women are just grown up girls. Need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough Mr. McKnight," Randall smirked.

Connor froze and turned slowly "Principle Randall," he started with a smile "I have heard such great things about you"

"They're all vicious rumors, I assure you" she stated "Go!"

Connor groaned and started to walk away. Randall glared at the goalie "What are you looking at?" she growled, before kicking the soccer ball with a force at the poor boy, it hit him at the stomach and knocked him backwards into the net "NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!"

-Scene-

There's no rhyme and there's no reason

When you roll around and talk in silly accents

It's unbelievable and hysterical when

You leaned in to kiss me and gave me a black eye

But since then my vision's so clear

We don't have to try

'Cause it comes so naturally

It's our original love

'Cause no one gets me like you

I can't get enough

'Cause I light up when I see you

Original love

You're the bee's knees, sweetie

Our own kind of love

I feel miserable

It's indescribable when the smell of your shirt starts to fade away

The long distance, it's a bitch when

I'm making funny faces but you're not here

To make them back at me

I wish you could hear me laugh uncontrollably

It's our original love

'Cause no one gets me like you

I can't get enough

'Cause I light up when I see you

Original love

You're the bee's knees, sweetie

Our own kind of love

"Wow that was incredible, I'm Kira by the way, and you're in my science class right" Kira said

"Ya I'm Daniela and thanks do you play guitar. Danni asked as she noticed Kira holding a yellow guitar."

"Ya, I'm actually a singer too." Kira said

"Really that's so cool maybe we can sing together some time. Danni said

" Ya that would be awesome. Kira said

Randall stalked up to them, clipboard in hand and soccer star Connor McKnight reluctantly following "Miss Hart she addressed the singer "I'm afraid you need permission to perform on school grounds - Let's go"

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a 50% chance of getting into college?" Kira said

Randall lowered her glasses and surveyed the blonde "Well, you just earned yourself detention for your smart mouth Miss Ford" she stated "Now come with me!"

Kira sighed and pushed herself off the table as she followed Randall away, Connor behind. Daniela.

Suddenly the school's sprinkles burst to life, spraying everyone who was on the grounds or near the water. Screams were heard as girls run for safety to avoid getting wet; screams of 'my hair!' came from the prissy girls as they covered their heads with jackets and bags to keep their hairstyles for coming loose. Daniela screamed as the waters sprayed up at her. She quickened her pace to avoid getting any wetter than she already was. As more students scattered, Danni looked around when she reached the safety of the school. An African-American teenager was walking up the same path she had just been on; he was carrying a blue umbrella and smirking widely at the mess taking place with the sprinklers.

Back outside, Randall and also spotted the African-American teen "Ethan James" she growled "I should've known" she stalked off after him, yelling for the other three teens to follow her.

-Scene-

"Sit!" Randall barked, after she had arrived back at her office with the four teens, three of which were drenched, sat down on the bench outside her office.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," the only dry teen said,

Randall turned to glare at him "Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James!" she snapped "The four of you have detention! For one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions -"

The four teens burst into protest immediately; Connor and Danni about Soccer practice, Kira about band practice, and Ethan about computer club.

"I didn't think so!" Randall yelled, before storming into her office and slamming the door behind her.

Kira shuddered "Someone seriously needs a hug!" she said

"Hey new girl you play soccer, are you any good." Conner said

"I've been playing for about 12 years, so yes I'm pretty good." Danni smirked

"Sweet would you mind playing a one on one with one time?" Conner said finding an interest in the girl especially since there weren't many girls out there who played and enjoyed soccer.

"Not at all let me know the time and place. Danni said smiling

xXx

Dr. Oliver," the principal addressed, "How was your first day?"

"Oh, the kids were great," Tommy answered "no problems"

The three of them hit a set of stairs and started the climb up to the top floor "Good," Randall told him "because you'll be seeing a lot more of them. In detention"

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asked

"No, you're in charge of it today" Randall pointed out

"Uh no," he started to explain "actually I have plans to go to a museum outside of town, and -"

"Perfect," Randall intercepted "bring the little monsters with you" the two rounded a corner to where 4 of his science students were waiting "I'm sure that will be pure torture for them." she turned to four teens "Well, enjoy your little outing" she then walked away.

"You guys like museums?" he asked

xXx

"Whoa!" Ethan grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning, as Tommy's jeep pulled up outside the museum; outside of which stood a massive T-Rex statue "Check out the T-Rex!"

The five headed up the sidewalk towards the main doors. But they were met with a chain across the front and a sign that read Sorry, we're closed.

"That's weird," Tommy commented,

Connor sighed "Oh well, no museum for us"

"Great," Kira murmured "Let's go home"

Tommy turned to the teens "I'll tell you what, why don't you guys have a look around the grounds?" he inquired "if you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week"

"Sweet," Ethan nodded

"I'm going to see if I can find someone who can tell me when they're opening up" Tommy stated

-Scene-

"So let me get this straight," Connor began, looking at Ethan as the four teens entered the woods around the museum "There is a club, just for computers?"

Danni rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair from its ponytail, and re-wrapped it up so it was tighter "Of course they do!" she told Connor "Just like they have a club, just for Soccer" she paused "Hey, what can you tell me about the team?" she questioned

"We're awesome," Connor smiled

I was watching you play during school today, you're pretty good. Danni complemented

"Thanks it's good to know there's someone out there who appreciates soccer as much as I do. Conner smiled

"Ya well it's something I have done since I was like 5." Danni said

"So you been playing soccer since you were 5?" he asked

"Give or take," Daniela responded "My uncle gave me my first soccer ball when I was a kid; I had my first game when I was 6...oh, and I played for the Angel Grove Dolphins"

Connor seemed surprised "You're an Angel Grove Dolphin?" he asked. She nodded "So how are you up here in Reefside, if your team is in Angel Grove?"

"My mom got a new job" Danni said

"You ever play professional league?" Connor asked, looking her over slightly

Danni rolled her eyes "Put your eyes back in your head, Connor" she warned "and yes, I played for the Miami Lions, 3-years in a row"

"Seriously?" Connor asked

Danni nodded "What? Don't believe me?"

"No it's not that it's just wow. Conner said speechless feeling a connection with the girl

Kira and Ethan, who had gone to school with Connor for the last 3 years, smirked; this was the first time they had seen anyone silence him especially a girl. Silence followed the four of them for a while, before Ethan decided it was getting weird, and wanted to break it.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of the story about that guy?" he asked

The three others frowned "What guy?" Kira asked over her shoulder

"He was hiking up here, and fell into a giant sinkhole" the boy in blue explained

Connor exchanged a look with Danni

"Must have missed that one," Kira said sarcastically.

"Come on!" Ethan exclaimed, walking backwards to look at the three "It was on all the urban legend websites!"

Connor chuckled; causing Danni rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm "Ow!" he cried, glaring at her. He turned back to Ethan "Dude, this isn't computer club" he reminded him

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web!" Ethan mocked, as he continued to walk backwards "So what do you do in your spare times?" he asked

Connor smirked "I go out with girls," he answered "You know they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up"

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan asked, stopping the soccer star

Connor glared down at him "Yeah," he said "It's like that!"

"Seriously!" Kira stated, stalking off past the two boys and catching up with Daniela who had continued walking. Connor smirked and followed after them.

Ethan lagged behind for a few moments "All, I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," he called after them "Stuff happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole"

Danni screamed, landing with a thud on the hard ground below.

"Danni!" Conner yelled running towards the hole in the ground" Are you ok"

"Ya just don't… She said before all three kids fell into the hole.

"Fall, really now how are we going to get out of here." She finished

"Alright, you guys stay here where it's safe" Connor said, moving the other three together "I'll climb up and come back with help" he slid behind Kira, and proceeded to scale the wall out. No sooner had he put his hand on the wall, the rocks crumbled away and he came crashing back down.

"Back already?" Ethan chuckled sarcastically, before helping Connor to his feet

Danni brushed the dirt off her shirt and looked ahead of her "If we can't go up," she pointed up at the entry point "Maybe we can go in?"

The others looked strangely

"Look, the sooner we get out of here...the sooner we can all go home!" she told them they didn't move. She then groaned "You know what...you just stay here then!" and she moved off away from them.

"Is she serious?" Ethan asked

Connor shrugged "I don't know," he answered "but she's a babe" and he quickly moved off to catch up with Sabrina

The two fell silent once more; it was a comfortable silence which was strange. They hadn't known one another a while, and yet they were talking to one another like they had known each other for years. Danni put it down to common interest, they both enjoyed soccer and that seemed to link them together and be the foundation for their conversations. The walk continued, with Ethan and Kira trailing behind. The girl in yellow had taken to singing softly under her breath, and had passed Danni and Connor at some point to walk ahead.

"Freak you out...Freak you out...Freak you out...Freak you o-out..." she sang softly

Connor quickened his pace and patted Kira's shoulder as he passed her "Babe, could you keep it down?" he smirked "I'm trying to focus"

"Did you just call me babe?" she inquired, switching between her singing voice and heated one in a flash. Connor followed Daniela, exploring the tunnels as he walked, before Kira stepped into his path, blocking him off

"What?" he asked her "Just chill out, already?"

Kira glared back up at him "Listen, my name is Kira! Maybe you should write it on your hand or something...so you can remember"

"Guys! Come check this out!"

It had been Danni 'voice that had startled them, she had disappeared from the tunnel they were in but she couldn't have been too far away for them to be able to hear her. Ethan slid past Kira and Connor and followed the tunnel until he came out in the second tunnel; the same one Danni was standing in. She had her back to them, and was facing a giant skeleton on the side of a wall.

Connor arrived on her other side as Kira stood behind her "This screams Jurassic Park to me" she murmured

"This will get us out of detention forever!" Connor grinned, stepping forward and reaching for the jaw

Danni's eyes widened "I don't think you should do that!" she exclaimed, but Connor didn't heed her warning. The jaw snapped down and a click echoed in the tunnel.

"Whoa..." Connor breathed, as the wall beside them began to slide upwards. Behind the door was something that looked like a lab, with stone walls, tables covered in gizmos and gadgets and a three-toed Dinosaur print as lights along the walls.

Ethan, Connor and Kira walked in with Daniela

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira and Danni said and smiled, looking around

Connor passed Ethan and patted his shoulder "This must be like the mother ship for you, dude"

"Normally, I'd be insulted" Ethan responded "But when you're right, you're right" he grinned.

In the center of the room there was a large meteor-like thing sitting on a table, with mist pouring out of it. Rising above the mist were four rocks, almost like gems. Red, Blue and Yellow lined the outside as on the inside of the small circle stood a Pink rock. Connor reached for the red one, but Ethan caught his arm "Yo, don't touch that!"

"Why not?" Connor frowned, as the two girls appeared either side of him

"You're really taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level" Ethan pointed out

Connor scoffed "Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes in my life to know that thing looks fully prehistoric" Connor pointed out "and if I don't have to miss practice"

"I hate to agree with him. I really do. But I already missed band practice" Kira agreed

The four of them then reached for a gem, as they began to glow brightly before fading when the teens picked them up.

"Well?" Kira asked "What are they?" she turned the yellow gem over in her hand to examine it

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan offered

Connor chuckled "You, in front of a computer?" he asked "Wait, let me put on my surprised face"

Danni groaned "Okay, that's it!" she snapped turning to Connor "McKnight! Lay off! You like Soccer...he likes computers. We get it, you're from different worlds. So can you just drop it?"

Connor stared at her in surprise

"It's ok laugh all you want Connor because ten years from now, when his hair line's receding and playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out...I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business."

Kira shook her head and headed for the exit

"Where are you going?" Connor asked her

The blonde turned around "I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this," she told him "and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home"

"Right behind you," the three others stated, and hurried off after the blonde.

xXx

This way!" Ethan called after about another 15 minutes in the tunnels, and seconds later they broke the surface. Ethan was the first out, followed by Kira, then Danni and then finally Connor. "Compass," Ethan continued looking around, as he didn't recognize anything about this part of the woods "Anyone have a compass?"

Connor rolled his eyes "Gee, and I was going to bring one" he replied sarcastically

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew by, causing the four to freeze "What was that?" Ethan asked

"The wind?" Kira asked

Another gust of wind blew by, and Danni shook her head "That wasn't the wind," she told them. A low groaning was also heard "Okay, definitely not the wind..."

Suddenly a flash of purple light appeared, and in front of them appeared six freaky looking lizard creatures. The four teens backed up slightly. "Don't...move..." Connor whispered

"Great idea," Kira hissed "make it easier for them!"

"New plan" Ethan said "RUN!"

The four took off running, the Lizards following behind. As they ran they reached a huge ditch; Connor made it across with ease; what with being taller than the others, he had the advantage. Ethan struggled slightly but still made it. Unfortunately, Danni jumped and slipped

"Guys!" she called, she glanced over her shoulder to see the creatures gaining on her.

The guys returned, "Danni!" Connor demanded, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her across, gripping her upper arms as she landed safely on the other side. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered, As they ran, Connor's hand still holding Sabrina's arm the two failed to notice Kira fall behind and land with a thud on the floor. The only time they realized was when an ear splitting scream echoed around the forest.

The two boys and Danni stopped to cover their ears, before turning around and returning to Kira's side. The scaly creatures were sprawled out on the ground ahead of them. "What was that?" Ethan asked as he and Connor pulled the blonde to her feet.

"I don't know," she answered nervously

The Gem in her hand glowed as a screech was heard from inside, but neither of the teens had a chance to worry about what was going on as the freaks reappeared. Danni tugged on Connor's arm and the four of them took off again.

-Scene-

Realizing they weren't going to get far; Kira stopped in her tracks and turned as she stared downthe monsters. As one jumped at her, she dodged, swinging her fist up and catching another one in the face. It was sent sprawling, as she spun around another creature, kicking out behind her and causing it to hit the ground as well. She blocked the attack of one lizard, before ducking under the swipe of another; she grabbed an arm of each, and spun them together, causing them to crash into one another. Roundhouse kicking the nearest monster she looked up, amazed by her sudden adept ability to fight.

-Scene-

Ethan was less successful; have been grabbed from behind by two lizard creatures. He jumped up kicking his feet out only to have them land in their hands of two more creatures. They growled and threw him a few feet away, onto the ground. Groaning he pushed himself to his knees and his eyes widened as a creature rushed forward. Bringing his arms up to brace against the attack, a sudden warm feeling shot through him as the creature's sharp arm connected with his and did nothing. He frowned, looking up and seeing that his arms covered in shinning blue scales. Grinning madly, he pushed it back onto his knees, getting to his feet and slipping into a series of fight moves against oncoming creatures.

"Something's happening to me," he breathed in amazement gazing down at his arms. He opened his right hand and found the blue gem there in his palm, burning brightly. As it turned off the remnants of a large blue Triceratops flashed within the stone.

-Scene-

Connor, meanwhile, was attempting to hold his own. Amazingly, he wasn't half bad; this was of course until he was grabbed and thrown a few feet into the air, and into a tree. He cursed as his back smashed against the trunk and he fell to the ground. Looking up, he groaned, before flipping to his feet, spinning into a kick and hitting a creature in the face, flooring it. He looked around, everything was moving slowly. "Everything's so slow..." he cried, in his hands the gem glowed a bright red, and a red T-Rex roared within, adding strength and feeling of power to him. He looked to his left as two sets of monsters flew slowly through the air towards him. Grinning, he raced towards one group at fast speeds and kicked them away, before racing across to the other and punching them away.

-Scene-

Daniela, however, was having no trouble whatsoever with dealing with the creatures. When one of them reached forward she twisted its claw around and kicked up kneeing it in the plated chest, she then spun around and flipped it before sweeping the feet of two more out from behind her. She rolled across the dirt path for a second, before pushing up onto her hands and flipping up onto the chests of a couple more creatures. Thank goodness for mom's gymnastics and her uncle Jason teaching her martial arts she murmured, landing on her feet with a thump.

The creatures disappeared and the teens re-grouped.

"Dude, how much do I love detention" Ethan said, with a soft laugh as he held up the Gem

The others shook their heads as they tried to re-gain their breathing patterns. Finally getting back to Tommy they saw him run towards them, the four teens stuffed the gems into their pockets, and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "You guys alright?"

"Oh yeah," Danni answered with a smile "Couldn't be better"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy asked

Ethan shook his head "Na, just your, usual, routine hike in the woods" he explained "Lots of furry little creatures"

"And a few scaly ones," Kira muttered

Connor hesitated "So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" he inquired

"Uh, still working the kinks out," Tommy stated, "We better get you guys back. C'mon" he turned and started walking back to the main part of the museum and the jeep.

The four teens followed, but at a distance "don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira inquired, dropping her voice so Tommy wouldn't hear.

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVD's," Ethan explained "and you want to know how many times the dude with super powers ends up in some freaky government lab on a table with wires in his head?"

Connor sighed "Even I know that," he stated, stopping to talk in a little circle

Tommy stopped walking ahead of them and looked back "You guys coming?" he asked

xXx

The next day after school. Connor, Ethan, Kira and Daniela were walking away from the school, backpacks throwing over their shoulders. Connor and Danni were carrying small soccer balls in their hands as they walked in the middle of the other two. "Okay, so we all agree," Connor said, looking between the other three "no one talks about this? To anyone!"

"I can do better than that," Kira stated, turning to face them and dropping her gem into Connor's hand "I'm out!" the others looked up at her "Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same" she stated

Ethan frowned "Hang on," he said "how come he gets it!"

"Well, here" Kira said, taking the Gem back and handing it to Ethan. Who smirked and nodded.

As their debate continued; the four of them failed to notice Cassidy and her sidekick, Devin approach from the school. "I'm telling you, there's something weird about Doctor Oliver" Cassidy was saying "I mean, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me anything. It's like his private records are some big secret"

"Yeah, I kind of think that's why they call it private records" Devin stated, "I mean if they were public -" he was cut off as Cassidy pulled him behind a small station wagon, and peered over the hood in the direction of the four teenagers. "What?" he inquired

"Don't you think that's a little odd?"

Devin frowned "A bunch of kids standing around talking..." he nodded "yeah, freaky man!"

"No!" Cassidy snapped, "Think about it; why would Connor McKnight, king of all jocks, be hanging out with Ethan James?"

Devin shrugged "Uh?"

"King of all Geeks!" Cassidy added

Devin nodded

"Not to mention the rock star Wannabe," Cassidy continued "and the new kid" she sneered in Danni's direction "I mean, seriously, in the three years we've been a Reefside, have you ever seen them look at each other? Cause I haven't" she applied a small layer of lip-gloss to her lips, and looked up as Kira spoke.

"You know what?" the blonde groaned "I give up!" she turned and walked away. She hadn't gotten further than 10 feet when an eerie wind blew by "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she groaned, as the weird lizard creatures appeared once more.

Daniela, Connor and Ethan gasped "Kira!" Connor yelled, as the three of them ran towards her, but got there a second too late. The creatures and Kira - where gone!

"Hurry, the camera!" Cassidy yelled at Devin "What do you see?"

Devin smiled and nodded "I got an awesome shot!" he said, opening the LCD screen for her. It showed nothing but beautiful clear skies and some healthy trees.

"There's nothing there!" she snapped

"She's gone," Ethan breathed

Daniela looked around and shook her head, what the hell was happening?

"I'll go get my car" Conner yelled

"Wait but where are we going to go" Danni said getting into the passenger seat.

"Ugh Dr. Oliver's'' Ethan said

"What's he going to do?" Conner said

"He's a dinosaur guy, and I'm pretty sure those creatures were dinosaur related." Ethan said

"Alright, so where does he live" Conner said

"1992 Valencia Road," Ethan answered

Connor frowned "Valencia Road?" he asked "That's like way out in the middle of the woods..."-Scene-

"Go on knock on the door." Conner said to Ethan.

"No, you do it." Ethan said back

"Ugh how did I get stuck with you two, I'll knock." Danni said as she knocked on the door. And when she did the door opened. "He leaves his door unlocked. She questioned.

"The guy has no neighbors." Ethan said.

"What never heard of the three bears?" Conner said

"No, was that the last book you read." Ethan said

"Ok enough you guys." Danni said getting frustrated as the three teens walked into the house.

"Guys check this out.'' Conner said pointing to the T-Rex

"Um do you remember the last time you touched that?" Ethan said

Watching as the guys bickered Danni walked around the room and saw pictures of her mom and uncles as teenagers." No, he can't be the same Tommy Oliver, not my dad. She thought

"Dude, the guy is a teacher..." he said to Ethan, touching the jaw. "Not -" he cut off as the jaw snapped down, and the floor opened up beside them, revealing a staircase "batman!" he finished.

-Scene-

"What the hell?" Danni demanded, being the first to step off the stone staircase into a familiar room. It was the same room they had found the gems in, except this time the misty meteor was not in the center of the room.

Ethan turned around as he stepped off the stairs behind her "It's the same place..." he murmured

The three of them turned back towards the stairs, and failed to notice Tommy appear behind them. Until he spoke, "If you three are looking for extra credit. You're in the wrong place!".


End file.
